The Halfa Experiment
by The Half-Blood Guardian
Summary: When Danny is captured by the Guys In White, will he escape? Or will he remain in their clutches forever? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic! Tell me what you think, but please no flames. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Danny Fenton was out flying, enjoying the evening scenery in the sky above Amity Park. Ever since the accident 6 months ago, he had had the added responsibility of protecting the city, so this was a daily routine for him. The sunset was a brilliant gold that faded into various shades of orange, and the breeze was a great feeling after a long day of school and ghost fighting. He was happily thinking how good it felt to be free of care, even if only for a short time, when a ghost-proof net was thrown and he was caught in it. Before he could even look to see who had captured him, the net suddenly zapped him, and he fell, screaming in pain. After the pain stopped, he looked up and saw Valerie Grey, and heard her voice speak from above him.

"I knew you couldn't hide from me forever. I've been waiting a long time for this, Phantom." Valerie said, and started dragging the net containing Danny to an abandoned alley littered with coke cans and crumpled notes and other junk.

"Wait, you're making a mistake! I didn't do anything!" Danny said.

"Yeah, right, like I'd believe you. You ruined my life, and I'm getting revenge!" Valerie said. "First I'm gonna need to ask you some questions."

"I don't know what you're talking about! I swear! I don't have anything to hide!" Danny said in a desperate voice.

"Well now I see that simply talking to you isn't going to work, so I'm going to take you somewhere where I can find ways to persuade you to tell the truth." she said as she pressed a small red button on her ghost hunting suit, and the net shocked Danny again. Danny shrieked even more as Valerie turned a knob on her wrist almost as high as it would go, until Danny finally stopped and Valerie assumed correctly that Danny had passed out. She just chuckled and dragged him down the alley.

She turned and stepped into what would look like an abandoned house to anyone who had come to investigate the place. She looked at a table covered in a dark green cloth, and then up to a glass chandelier dangling just above it. She smiled and pulled off the cloth to reveal a metal examination table with ghost-proof cuffs on each end of it. She opened the net and roughly threw Danny onto the table, shoving his hands into the cuffs and tightening them until it looked like his blood flowing to his hands would be cut off. She then proceeded to decide which of her weapons to use on him first, when she heard a groan coming from the examination table.

"Huh? Where- no! L-let me go! I didn't do anything!

"Stop stuttering, Phantom!" she said. "Now, my first question is do you think that I'd forgotten you? What you did? How you ruined my _life?"_ She took a tazer-like device out of a small suitcase.

"I-I-I'm sorry that you think I made your life hard, b-but-"

"What? I _know_ that you made my dad lose his job, and all those times you tried to kill me, you think I _forgot _them?" Valerie said angrily.

"I-I didn't try to kill you. And I-" Danny's voice was stopped short by his piercing screams. But all of the sudden they stopped, and Danny looked up to see the Guys In White (GIW) standing above him, staring at Valerie with an annoyed look on their faces. Then one of them spoke to her.

"Your job was to catch him, not kill him. We need him alive in order to conduct the experiments." He said, as he looked down and smirked at a terrified Danny.

"Well at least I caught him for you, didn't I?" Valerie snapped at him.

"We had a deal, remember? You and your father would receive that money if you brought him back alive, and you nearly ruined that deal. Still, we stopped you and now we have him, so as promised, we will send the check to your door as soon as possible." He said as he took a tranquilizer out of his coat pocket and walked over to Danny.

"No, wait! Please! STOP!" Danny said frantically, but the man just came over and stuck the needle into Danny's arm as another man held him down and pressed on the syringe plunger with his thumb. Danny forced his eyes to stay open for as long as he possibly could and shook his head a few times to try to stay awake, but the fast-acting sedative had him out cold within 30 seconds.

"That was quick." one of the GIW said. "Usually it takes atleast a minute for those to even start taking effect."

"Who cares? Let's just take him before our supervisor gets tired of waiting. He's already angry at us for not being able to catch him before now." Another GIW agent said. They quickly unlatched the cuffs and just as quickly shoved a pair on his hands and another pair on his feet. Then they shoved him into a portable ghost-proof cage and started to walk off with the cage and triumphant smiles on their faces.

"I want that check by the end of this week!" Valerie called after them. They just drove off, even though she was sure that they had heard her. She grumbled something about snott-nosed ghost hunters.

* * *

**Hehe I am so evil! I love cliffhangers. But don't worry, I will update soon! And soon will be sooner if you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I'm back! I've been working like crazy on this. Thank you for the reviews! Love them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

In the car the GIW agents were having a conversation.

"I don't understand why the government wants him so bad. It's not like they couldn't have had us catch some easier ghost." One of them said.

"Maybe, I don't know, because he's public ghost enemy #1?" Another agent said, sarcasm very strong in his voice.

"You two don't pay attention to anything, do you? The government wouldn't have had us keep him alive if that was the only reason. And he's obviously something special. He has bones, he seems to have feelings and they're not just physical, but emotional, and he reacted very differently to the tranquilizer. He's closer to human than most ghosts. He's probably a new species, so he's very valuable." Said a third GIW agent, looking down at the boy in the cage with interest.

"I think all those sleeping drugs we gave him are making him stay conked out for longer than they should."The first agent said.

"Who cares, at least he'll stay quiet longer." The second agent said.

"If he really is closer to human, that would make sense. Ghosts need more sedatives to knock them out than humans do. But I wouldn't worry. He's probably just gonna have a bad headache when he wakes up." The third said.

The rest of the drive to the GIW research center was quiet. They drove up to the gate and inserted the key into a lock and typed the password into a weather-resistant key pad.

When Danny woke up, it was 11:30 in the night, according to the clock on the white wall. Then he realized what had happened. Danny tried to sit up quickly and escape, but his hands and feet were again cuffed to a cold, metal examination table. Danny continued to struggle against the cuffs, even though he knew it was useless.

"Oh, man." Danny said, attracting the agents' attention.

"Well then, now that you're awake, we have experiments and tests to run. If you cooperate with us, this will be a lot easier." A rather important looking member of the GIW said to Danny.

"It's bad enough you capture me, but now you have to poke needles into me and most likely dissect me afterward? I don't think it's gonna be easy, anyway." Danny said to the man who had talked to him.

"Very well, I guess we have to do this the hard way: without anesthesia or sedatives." The man said, obviously trying to scare Danny into cooperating with them.

"You wouldn't dare!" Danny said, trying to squirm free of the grip the cuffs had on him.

"You aren't completely human; you're half ghost, meaning you do not have rights. I will do whatever I want with you!" The man said, punching Danny just to prove his point. "You are a freak of nature that needs to be sealed off from the rest of the world, before any more people are endangered by your existence, and I will stop at nothing to get information. I could torture you for years and feel no remorse, because you aren't meant to exist, and probably don't feel any remorse for the damage you have done, either." Danny looked at his captor in disgust, and said,

"I didn't endanger anyone; I tried to save them, because I thought that people would accept me for who I am. And I am _not_ a freak of nature. I am simply a little different from everyone else. You know, unique."

"Unique doesn't cover it. You are so different that if people knew your secret, they would try to destroy you. So different that you are going to be studied and destroyed. Now, enough with the chit-chat. Agent C, are you ready to run the tests on this new species?" The man asked a scientist.

"Yes, Mr. Iglaso, sir." Agent C said.

"Alright then, take him to the lab. Oh, and he may be a little trouble, just so you know." Mr. Iglaso said, glancing down at Danny with a smirk.

"No, don't! You're making a mistake! I didn't do anything wrong!" Danny said in a last ditch attempt to stop them.

"Oh, shut up." Mr. Iglaso said. "Take him away."

"NO!" Danny said, but they had already wheeled the table out of the room and down the hall to the research lab.

* * *

**Please review! I'll try to update by next week. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got the next chapter up! I updated as soon as I could. Please review! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else on Danny Phantom; Butch Hartman does.**

The room he was taken to was a lot like the other rooms he had already seen. The tiled floor, the walls and the ceilings were a plain white color, but this room had test tubes, needles, boxes of latex gloves and other medical and scientific objects placed neatly in shelves and on tables. The room had a sickly sweet smell in it that made Danny feel a little nauseous, but he hardly noticed it, because before he could really take in his surroundings, a man with a blood-collection needle started walking toward him.

_This can't end well._ Danny thought, and struggled to get free.

"Oh, you can't be afraid of a little needle, can you?" The man said in a mocking tone, and stuck the needle rather roughly into Danny's arm in almost the same place it had already been poked in that day. Danny didn't even notice the needle go in. He was busy thinking about how he was going to get out. When the vial was full, the man gasped, looking at the green ectoplasm with a small amount of red blood in it.

"So it's true!" He said in amazement, motioning the other scientists to come look. "_That's _why the government is so interested in him!"

"What lame discovery did you find this time?" Said a rather tired looking scientists, but he got up anyway to go see why his coworker had been so amazed.

'No, I swear, this is real! And even you'll be shocked by what you see!" The first scientist said.

"This had better be good." The tired scientist muttered to no one in particular, but when he saw the vial his uncaring eyes opened wider than Danny thought possible for anyone, let alone that man. "He-he's half human? You weren't kidding, this is amazing! I'd like to see how he would react to an electrical shock, and how cold it can get before he goes unconscious, and a lot of other things." He said, and Danny's eyes got wide, knowing he was probably not going to see the sunlight again. _So much for a relaxing evening flight. _Danny thought bitterly.

"I'd also like to see those types of things, but we have to find out who this hybrid is and where he came from. No doubt he came from this city the way he's always hanging around here. But we have to run this, well, uh, blood, if you can call it that, through a DNA test. And maybe after that you could ask if you could do those things." The first scientist said to the other now wide awake scientist.

"Would you stop talking about me while I'm still here?" Danny asked in annoyance, but at the same time fear.

"Would you stop interrupting and acting like you deserve to be listened to?" The second scientist asked, making Danny a little mad.

"No." Danny simply stated. "And I do deserve to be listened to."

"Well then, I think we should begin the tests on this little freak sooner than I had imagined we would." The first scientist said to the second.

Danny stared at the men who were now wheeling him to another table. When they stopped, what he saw made his blood run cold. A sharp surgical knife sat on the table next to him, seeming to stare at him with an evil glint.

"Don't worry about that for a couple of months." A voice said wickedly, as if reading Danny's mind. The clock said 12:30 AM. Danny looked up and saw a slightly taller man walk over to him with an electric baton, and he was pretty sure this was not going to be a good day.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I updated as soon as I could.**

**Wondering what will happen next? Please review and you'll find out sooner!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I finished another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I had writers block, forgot to bring the computer on a a trip, and _a lot_ of homework. Anyway, here it is. Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, Jack, Maddie and Jazz were getting really worried. Danny may have been a little late for curfew most nights, but he never came back this late. They had been searching for almost three hours, with the Fenton RV, tracking equipment, and other such things to try to find him. They had also been calling out his name (which annoyed some of the neighbors) and looked for him with their own eyes, not just the tracking devices. When they finally went home, Maddie decided to call Sam and Tucker to see if he was at either of their houses. She was about to pick up the phone and call, when it started ringing. She started to get afraid, but answered the phone anyway.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi, Mrs. Fenton. Has Danny gone home yet? Tucker and I haven't seen him since after school." Sam said on the other line.

"You mean he wasn't with you? Oh my gosh! Meet me at the corner of my street as soon as you can. We need to find him!" Maddie said, panic clearly evident in her voice. She roughly put the phone back in its holder, not bothering to say goodbye, as she was in a hurry to try to find Danny again.

Maddie ran out the door, slammed it behind her and sprinted down the street to meet Sam. Within 30 seconds Sam was there, and they started discussing where he might be.

"I think he might have been out hunting ghosts." Sam said, not mentioning that that was what he always did after school, and sometimes in school.

"Don't be silly, Danny doesn't even like talking about ghosts. Why would he be hunting them?" Maddie said.

"Well if you've looked everywhere else that he might be, that's the only other option." Sam said.

"I guess you're right. Where do you think he would go if he was going to fight ghosts?" Maddie asked.

"He might be at the Nasty Burger, the park, or maybe Casper High. Those are all places I would start looking, but if we don't find him there, we should go to the Amity Park GIW base to see if he took a ghost there." Sam said, not telling Maddie that Danny himself would be the one to be taken there if he was caught.

"Ok, let's go get Jack and Jazz." Maddie said, "They have the weapons and the RV."

"Ok."

"Now I'm really beginning to wish that I had gone right home after school today." Danny said to himself, but the taller man heard him.

"Where is your home then? We have no idea who you really are, and we would like to find out." He said. At that moment, a scientist ran into the room.

"We ran the ectoplasm through a DNA test Dr. Mide. The results say that this ghost is Danny Fenton, son of Jack and Maddie Fenton. Should we call them? He asked.

"Don't ask me; I'm not the one who decides these things." Dr. Mide said as the scientist hurried back to the next room over. He turned back to Danny. "So, you're Danny Fenton, eh? Well I'm sure your family won't be happy to learn this, but that wouldn't matter to you anyway. You probably never even cared about them, being that you are half ghost."

"Who says that I don't care about them? The're my family! What else would I-" Danny's sentence was cut short when Dr. Mide took the electric baton out of his pocket and showed it to him.

"If you don't shut your mouth, I'll use it." Dr. Mide said simply. Danny was quiet. "Alright, it's time to leave."

He turned and left, leaving Danny alone in the room.

Jack, Jazz, Sam and Maddie all started looking at the Nasty Burger, then went to Casper High, and finally started looking in the park. After they separated and looked throughout the park, Maddie found an old alley across the road. She walked over, and her eyes widened when she saw a thin line of ectoplasm running along the ground. She followed it to a crooked door almost at the end of the alley, and looked around inside the building that it lead to. She knew that someone had taken a ghost here and either destroyed it and taken it somewhere else, or taken it away from here and kept it alive. She called the others on her Fenton Phone.

"Jack, I found a small amount of ectoplasm in an alley across the street from the West side of the park. Get here as soon as you can. I think this might have something to do with where Danny is." Maddie said. She then turned and looked at the examination table and saw more of the ectoplasm on the metal surface.

"I found more of the ectoplasm and an examination table. Can you come a little faster?" Maddie asked impatiently. She was walking over to the door to wait for the other three to almost be rammed into by the hurrying group when they got to the door.

"Sorry." Jack said with embarrassment. When Jazz walked in and saw what Maddie had told Jack about, she nearly fainted.

"No." she said, her blood running cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Got the chapter up. YAY! I hope you like it! I love reviews, so please review. I'm SOOOOO sorry I didn't update sooner! Anyway, here it is :D**

* * *

Jazz looked over at Sam, whose mouth was agape, also staring at the table.

"Oh my gosh, Jazz, do you think-" Sam whispered, not able to finish her sentence.

"Sam, we need to find him. I have a really bad feeling that the GIW have something to do with this." Jazz said, shining her flashlight at an ecto-gun in the corner of the room. As Jack and Maddie were searching the room for any evidence that Danny had been there, the phone that Maddie had started to ring.

"I wonder who that could be." Maddie said. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Fenton. This is the Guys in White. We have bad news for you. We caught The ghost known as Danny Phantom. When our scientists took an ectoplasm sample, we found a small amount of human blood mixed in with it. We ran the mixture through diagnostics. We found it _was_ a mixture of human blood and ectoplasm. It registers as both the DNA and ENA of your son, Danny Fenton."

"That can't be right! There has to be an explanation. Are you sure you didn't misread the results?" Maddie asked worriedly.

"I understand your concern, Mrs. Fenton, and that is why we checked and double-checked all of the results. But I am afraid that they all came back positive. Your son is Phantom."

"Oh my gosh you're not kidding!" Maddie said, trying to accept the fact that her son was the infamous Danny Phantom. "But where is he? Is he OK?"

"I am not authorized to tell you where he is, but I can tell you that he does not have any really serious injuries. We will have to take him away to a government facility, just to be safe. I can assure you that he will not be harmed, Mrs. Fenton. We will take good care of him." As if on cue, an emergency alarm went off in the back ground, and a door opened followed by a pained shriek coming from the next room. A voice in the background shouted over the screams to the man on the phone.

"Sir, there is something wrong with one of the experiments. I am afraid that the dissection that was scheduled for Phantom will have to be delayed for a few more hours until we get this under control." He said.

"You idiot! She might have heard that!" The man on the phone said to the other man. Suddenly the line went dead.

"What was that? Is Danny OK?" Jack asked Maddie..

"Oh, Jack! The GIW caught Danny Phantom, and they ran tests on him. His ectoplasm had blood in it, and they ENA and DNA tested the stuff. They found out that Danny Phantom is our boy! We need to find him! They said that he would be OK, but then someone in the background said something about delaying Phantom's DISSECTION until later! They are going to dissect him! we need to save him!" Maddie said desperately.

* * *

Danny had stopped struggling about half an hour ago. This was mainly due to the sedatives they had given him. He suddenly lifted his head up off of the examination table at the sound of a shrill alarm going off. His head was already throbbing, and the high-pitched noises weren't exactly helping. Danny groaned and rested his head back on the table. The man who was guarding the door to the room suddenly got up, presumably to go take care of whatever the alarm was going off for.

"Stay hear." the man said.

"Like I have a choice." Danny muttered, and tried to block out the noise ringing through his head. He sighed. _This isn't gonna turn out well. _He thought.

* * *

**So sorry this chapter's really short, but I wanted to atleast give you guys something to read while I'm working on the next chapter.**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

****

Author's Note

* * *

I can't think of a good middle and ending to this. I would like to ask you guys for help with this story. If you have any ideas for how to finish it, please put them in reviews. But I would like to have a suspenseful torture scene, if possible. While I am waiting, I'll try planning another DP or DP crossover story, and maybe write some of it. Again, please review with any ideas. Your ideas are greatly appreciated. THANK YOU! 


	7. the REAL Chapter 6

**You guys are probably all like, "Did that girl die on us?" and to answer that question, no I did not, but I was worried that if I waited any longer, you guys would have murdered me for not updating faster. *Gets shot.* Speak of the devil. *Dies.* Oh, and a big thanks to AnneriaWings for letting me base this chapter on her story "Lab Rat", to IsadoraKayStone for the idea to read ask AnneriaWings to let me base this chapter on her story, and to all of my faithful reviewers. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had to go camping for 5 days. Then my sister came home from collage for the weekend, and the teachers seem to be ganging up on me by giving me a mountain of homework, so I didn't have much time to write. But I felt bad for not updating for so long, so now I'm up at 1:30 in the morning. Plus I got stupid writer's block. Sorry! *Hides***

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Maddie, Jack, Sam and Jazz all piled into the Fenton GAV, and Maddie started the car and went back to Fenton Works to get a few things, so anxious that her driving was almost as bad as Jack's.

"I'll go in and get the Boomerang. It's still keyed into finding Danny. You go get the other tracking devices." Jazz said.

"Wait, you knew all along? And you never told us?" Maddie asked a little angrily.

"I'll explain later when we aren't trying to save Danny." Jazz told her mother, trying to pick up the pace. She ran into the house, picked up the Boomerang, and ran out to the car as fast as she could manage. She got in the car, slammed the door, and said, "Let's go!"

Maddie floored it, speeding off towards the GIW Base.

* * *

Back at the base Danny was waiting, feeling nauseous from fear, for the scientists to come back. Danny looked back up at the wall, and saw that there was a clock in this room, too. The time was 5:57 A.M. _With my luck_ _I'm gonna be late for school again. Scratch that, I'm never gonna get to go to school again. _Danny thought. He waited for the next 20 minutes in uncomfortable silence, getting his breathing under control, before the door flew open and a scientist walked in, along with 2 uniformed guards. The breaths he had worked so hard to slow were starting to speed up a little.

"I hope you've enjoyed your extra time you've gotten to live." The scientist told him. Danny gulped and tried unsuccessfully to look unafraid. The scientist saw past it however, and smirked in satisfaction. A voice came from an earpiece that Danny hadn't noticed until then and said, "L, you may begin the procedure."

"Yes sir." L said. Danny saw him lift the surgical knife from the table across the room, and unintentionally breathed faster. He started to struggle against the cuffs, pulling against them in what he knew was a useless attempt, but didn't care. He was solely concentrated on breaking free, so it didn't really matter to him if it was possible or not. The man strode closer, holding the knife in a gloved hand. Danny was now tugging his whole body desperately, feeling his anxiety rising with every step L took towards him. He could swear that the man was walking slowly just to toy with him. Danny's voice finally decided to work, but the words were basically useless against these guys. They weren't going to stop just because he asked them to.

"Oh, heck. No! No, no don't! Please! Stop!" Danny tried to get L to listen. The man simply smiled a half-crazed grin, and lowered the sharp, glinting metal towards the upper part of his torso. He felt the cold metal touch his skin, and he would have shuddered if the knife's tip hadn't at that moment plunged into his skin.

Danny screamed.

* * *

Jack, Sam, Maddie and Jazz had just reached the base, and were now hiding in the trees just far enough away so that no one noticed them. They hadn't really planned this out, so for now they were just looking at the GIW base, trying to find out which would be the best way in- without knowing the hallways. It wasn't really working. They were still talking amongst themselves when Sam faintly heard the most disturbingly pained scream that she had ever witnessed.

"Oh my gosh! Do you hear that?" Sam said, and the others stopped their quiet planning to hear the noise, too.

"Everyone, we need to get into that building, fast! I think that's Danny screaming! No more time for planning; even if we do get caught it will at least get them away from Danny. Go!" Jazz had always been the calm and collective type, so hearing her like this got everyone moving. They got their weapons in a hurry, and even though they knew it probably wouldn't work, they ran to get into the building.

* * *

Danny had been screaming so hard that his voice was now starting to crack, but the pain, the pain just would _not_ stop! And he couldn't stop screaming. The agony was way too much to bear, and he couldn't do so much as clutch his chest to try to comfort it! If he could have been frustrated and angry at that time than he would have, but he was too pained to really think of anything but the hurt. He continued to scream, as if it would make Scientist L and the knife go away. He knew he couldn't get out, but every second he felt the pain, he thought he knew that he couldn't take it any more, he still had to put up with more and more of it. After what he thought could have been eternity, but was really about five minutes since it had started, another alarm went off, and the man on the other end of L's earpiece said "_L, get down to level two, there are armed intruders, and we need all the back-up we can get_."

"Sir, I'm almost done, couldn't this wait a little longer?" L said in an almost winy tone.

"_L, I said _now!" his superior commanded. L sighed as if he were a little kid who was just told that he didn't get to play with his toys anymore and told the guards that they all needed to go to level two. Then he turned to Danny, his attitude totally changed, and said sarcastically, "Hope you have fun trying to heal." and they ran off to get to level two. Danny was trying to hold himself together, but he couldn't and started to choke out quiet, dry sobs.

* * *

**Agan, sorry it took so long to update. *Gets shot yet again***


	8. Chapter 7

**Yay I'm back!** **I had a 5 day break from school, so I've been working on this a lot. My mom still made me do yard work and mow my neighbor's lawn. I only did it because I found out that one of their grandparents died, but it was still rather annoying. Anyway, please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Jack was trying to fight off two guards at once, and he wasn't exactly fairing very well. He had already been hit several times with these guy's fists, and if it weren't for his determination to help his family, he would have already given up. Luckily the men who were there obviously weren't doing their job very well, as they were talking and laughing when the group got there, and they had a fire emergency bat as their only weapon. But finally one of them grabbed Jack, took away his weapons, and handcuffed him to a metal roof support.

Jazz and Sam weren't doing much better. They were standing back to back and Sam had a small Fenton Wrist-Ray, which she fired every time a guard tried to get close. Jazz had the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick, and felt kind of bad that she had already knocked one of them out with it. Suddenly, someone came up to her on her left, and while she was looking that way, another came from her other side and jerked the bat out of Jazz's hands and did the same to her as he did with Jack. With Jazz gone Sam didn't last much longer before getting cuffed as well.

Maddie, even being the Blackbelt that she was, was captured after another thirty seconds.

Meanwhile, Skulker, Ember, Technus and the Box Ghost were standing against the wall, their wrists chained to it with cuffs that they couldn't phase through. Technus was giving a long speech about how he would rule the world when he escaped, Skulker was yelling at him to shut up, and Ember looked like she would have beaten the others to a pulp already if she hadn't been restrained. The Box Ghost was sitting in quiet fear for once, when he finally worked up the courage to talk.

"Stop talking, or face the wrath of the Box Ghost!" The others stopped their bickering to glare daggers at him. He gave a nervous laugh.

"Uh, beware?" They gave him one more annoyed look, then went back to arguing.

Suddenly the door opened, and Jazz, Maddie, Jack and Sam were all put in regular cuffs against the same wall as the ghosts. The key to the locks on the cuffs was on the other sides of the room, probably just to annoy the room's occupants.

"After we take care of Phantom, we'll come back here and take you in for questioning. Until then, no funny buisness." One of the agents said, and with that he and the other agents left the room and locked the door. After a few seconds of silence, Skulker said,

"So, you're the Whelp's family. Oh, and don't let me forget his little girlfriend."

"We're _not_ a couple!" Sam said with fire in her eyes.

"Yeah, you are. I mean, remember that time when the Dipstick was basically drooling over you, and I could tell you liked him, too." Ember backed Skulker up.

"I don't like him like _that_, and you put him under a spell. I mean, why would he be on his bed meditating infront of pictures of _anyone_, let alone me?" Sam said back. Jazz started to crack up at that one, and even Maddie and Jack even joined in. Sam growled in annoyance. Then she realized something.

"Hey guys, I think I have an idea."

"What?" The others asked, not hearing her over their laughing.

"I _said_ I have an idea." Sam said again, getting even more irked than she already was. "Ok, first I need to know, are those cuffs you're wearing only phase-proof or are they power-blockers, Ember?"

"They're just phase-proof, but since we can't phase through them, I don't really see how that would do any good." Ember said.

"Well, if you can move your foot over here to touch mine and turn us intangible, I could get out of these cuffs, go get the key, and unlock all of us." Sam said.

"Ok, but how are we gonna get out of this room?" Ember asked. Sam sighed in exasperation.

"You're a ghost. You phaseus through the floor. This is the bottom floor, so no one will see us if we go through it. Now, are we gonna get outta here, or are we gonna sit here and remain captives?" She said.

"I vote for getting out." Jazz said.

"Me too." Maddie said.

"Me three!" Jack finished with a goofy smile

"I don't think anyone doesn't want to get out, so what's the point of saying you do?" Ember asked.

"It doesn't matter, just stop arguing and get us out." Skulker said.

"I agree with him." Technus said.

"I do too!" The Box Ghost yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"No one asked for your opinion." Technus said.

"I am the mighty Box Ghost, and I do not need other people's opinions! I will-"

"You will SHUT UP so we can get OUTTA HERE!" Sam yelled at him. He did as he was told, not wanting to incur her wrath upon himself.

Ember reached out her foot, as did Sam, and they touched each other's feet. Then Ember turned Sam and herself intangible. Sam phased her wrists out of the cuffs, got the key, and unlocked Jazz, Maddie and Jack first, before moving on and getting the four ghosts out of their restraints. Ember rubbed her wrists, and Skulker stretched his mechanical arms. Technus sighed, and the Box Ghost said,

"No cell can hold me, for I am the Box Ghost, and I have dominion over all things cardboard and square!"

"Shup UP!" Ember yelled, about to tackle the pest.

"Lets just get out of here!" Sam said. They all Skulker grabbed Jack, who looked upset about a ghost touching him, Technus grabbed Maddie, who looked equally uncomfortable, Ember grabbed Jazz, and finally, the Box Ghost grabbed Sam.

"Why do _I_ get him?" Sam muttered.

"Hey! I am the Box Ghost, and I do not appreciate your lack of grattitude towards me!" The Box Ghost said.

"I said lets get outta here!" Sam said, and they all nodded, the ghosts turning them all intanbible, and went through the floor.


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. School is so annoying sometimes. They give me so much homework, that this is usually my schedule: Get up, make bed, eat breakfast, go to school, try to stay awake, do schoolwork, come home, do homework, eat dinner, get ready for bed, and go to bed. So sorry though! Please don't kill me! *cowers in corner. gets shot anyway***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Danny was trying to lay still, as every time he moved, his chest hurt even more. The pain was already unbearable, and he didn't need to agitate it even more. He was dreading the moment that L would come back, as he had been in the middle of the dissection when he was summoned. But it was just his luck when at that moment, L opened the door with the two guards, and this time an assistant scientist. They walked into the room, L with a manic look in his eyes and a scalpel in his hand. Danny suddenly jerked his body to the side, ignoring the pain in his chest. _I am _not _going through this again!_ But even while he was thinking this, he knew it was hopeless. _Stop thinking that way! I won't give up that easily! _He was about to shove that voice out of his head when L walked up to him, still holding the scalpel. _OK, maybe I will listen to you,_ he decided, and tugged on the manacles again. L was about to start slicing again when Danny lurched to the other side.

"Stop that right now; you know it's useless." L said, lowering the scalpel to Danny's skin again, but he started to scream, and jerked his torso as hard as he could to avoid being gutted. He was not going through this again! L started to look frustrated, and told him,

"Alright then, if you won't cooperate, you're gonna have to be sedated." He turned to his assistant and said, "Kelly, could you hand me one of the tranquilizers?" Kelly walked over to a table across the room and grabbed one of the needles. She had looked like she was going to hurl the whole time she had been in the room, and Danny hadn't actually been cut yet. But she injected the fluid into his arm anyway, looking guilty as she did it. Danny was happy for the first time to be forced into a drug induced sleep, because it meant that the pain would finally stop, if only for a short time. L had just started cutting again, but Danny could barely feel the pain. It still made him weakly struggle, but that soon ceased, too. He vaguely noticed Kelly telling L something before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

**DPDPDP Kelly's POV DPDPDP**

When I injected the boy with the sedative, I felt like I had just murdered someone. I knew that I really hadn't, but it still made me feel sick. As Jeffery _(L's real name)_ started to cut into Phantom, I turned away, hoping to make myself feel better. But when he started to grunt and tug weakly at the restraints, I realized that I deserved to feel the way I did. He stopped and moaned. I realized at that time that I needed to take a stand and help him.

"Jeff, please stop. You're hurting him." I told Jeffery.

"Now Kelly, you know that it isn't a human. It's just a freaky hybrid. A product of a lab accident, but it doesn't have real feelings. Now let me do my work." He said.

"You don't know that. Ghosts don't have emotions, but he's also half human. If he really does feel, and we're doing this to him, what does that make us?" I persisted.

"Kelly, stop this nonsense talk right now and let me do my work." He told me, starting to get irked. But I stepped in front of him.

"Jeffery, I won't let you do this; it's wrong!" I exclaimed.

"Kelly, I will tell you this once: Get out of my way or get fired." Jeff said. I stood my ground. "Guards, will you take Kelly away from here; she's becoming a nuisance." The guards started to close in around me, but I quickly ran to the table with the sedatives, took one of the fast acting tranq guns and shot all of them. Jeff and one of the guards were out in less than 20 seconds, and the other guard followed soon after. I was suddenly happy that I had payed attention to who had the keys. I bent down next to one of the guards and saw the keys to many doors, locks, and, somewhere in there, the key to the restraints on Phantom's wrists and ankles. I was really glad at that time that this was one of the only rooms in the building that didn't have a security camera.

I immediately started testing all the keys on the chain, and finally found the right one. I pocketed all of them and went on to removing the restraints. I took his hands and feet out of the manacles and started to gently move him off the table and into one of the wheeled storage bins to take him down the hall and out of this place. I glanced down at his chest, which was cut open and still bleeding, and felt disgusted with myself for ever having helped with this.

I looked up at the clock on the wall, which read 8:17 A.M., and realized with a jolt of fear that the other scientists would be coming to inspect Jeff's work in less than 15 minutes! I quickly put several boxes of latex gloves on top of the boy's body and made sure that he was completely covered with them. I also hid the tranquilizer gun underneath the boxes. Seeing my work, I closed the lid to the bin. Then I looked over to the 3 men on the ground. I shoved them into the closet on the other side of the room.

I looked at the clock. Only 9 minutes to get out of there! I hurriedly cleaned myself of the blood and ectoplasm that was all over my hands, and walked out of the room at as slow a pace as I could, trying to go unnoticed. It worked! I was still walking a little faster than I usually did, but that was only to be expected considering what I had just done. I got to the end of the hall where an elevator was and pressed the down button. I waited anxiously for it to get to the same level. At that moment I heard a ding and the doors opened. I walked in and hoped that no one would get in the elevator before I could get out. I couldn't risk it. Luckily no one came, and I walked out of the elevator and down the hall, towards the exit.

I walked out the door and into the beautiful morning air, surprised and happy that nobody had stopped me from leaving. But I still had to get past the front gate. I wheeled the bin down the drive and to the way out. I was so lucky today! The guy who guarded the gate probably went to go take a stroll around Amity Park. _The guy who guards this gate must be Trey. He's always sneaking out. _I thought with a smile. I was really glad that I still had those keys in my pocket, and that I knew the code. I entered the code, took out the keys and unlocked the gate. As I walked out, I felt like I had just let a giant weight fall off my shoulders. But I still needed to get away from there. I ran with the bin deep into the forest to the side of the huge fence.

When I found a nice hidden spot in a small cave, I finally opened the bin. Around the end of my run I had started worrying that Phantom would suffocate if I didn't take him out soon. I was relieved when I found him breathing, a little harder than normal, but he was still OK. I laid him flat on his back and looked at his wounded chest. The strange mixture of blood and ectoplasm was now smeared all over his body, and I once again felt sorry for him. I was really glad that I had brought one of the bins with a med kit in a side compartment. Trying to ignore the horrible sight of his mutilated torso, I cleaned his wound with antiseptic and wrapped a role of gauze around his chest. When I was done, I saw that one role definitely wasn't enough. I wrapped him in a few more, and, satisfied with my work, sat down to take a rest.

I started thinking about what I would do about getting another job. I knew when I made the decision to help the boy that I would lose my job, but I simply could not let him be cut into pieces like a frog. I sighed. All of the sudden, I wondered if it was safe to have Phantom laying so close to me. I really didn't know how he would react to other people after what Jeff had done to him, and from what I'd heard, on a power scale from 1 to 10 , he landed at 5.7, and was quickly increasing. Most of the ghosts who haunted Amity Park were under power level 3. Even the Ghost King, who had tried to rule Amity Park, was only at power level 8.9, and as far as anyone else knew, had been at that level for thousands of years, never rising. Phantom had only shown up a few months ago, and was only at power level 2.7 at that time!

I scooted as far away as was possible in the small space, fearing what would happen when he woke up. I glanced over at him. He looked so small, so fragile. I knew that I shouldn't have trusted him, but I didn't care at that time. He needed my help. _Besides,_ I told myself, _he won't be able to hurt anything when he wakes up, he'll be too weak. _I heard him moan, and even though I was scared, I crawled over to him and put his head in my lap. I stroked his hair, and he opened his eyes. I gasped, surprised at their green color, not because of the bright glow that they usually gave off, but because of the lack of it. When I had seen them before, they had looked bright and even a bit mischievous. Now all I could see in them was pain and suffering. I saw his eyes trying to focus before he gave up on that and stared blearily up at the rock ceiling.

"Mom?" He asked. I didn't know what to say. I was still a little afraid, but pushed that feeling aside and responded.

"No, I'm not your mom, sorry." I said. He looked a little confused at that, since the sedative that I gave him was still in his system. Once again I felt a pang of guilt rising in my heart.

"Uh oh, just 'membered I have school today. Sam an' Tuck won't be happy." He randomly slurred. Apparently, he was still out of it. Then, all of the sudden, he must have started to feel the agony of the dissection, as his eyes widened and he gasped, pressing his hands against his chest before quickly taking them away in pain. I pulled away quickly, scared of what he might do. He cried out before biting his wrist to help take his mind off of the other pain. He must have felt even worse pain than I could have imagined, because his wrist was now bleeding heavily and he didn't seem to notice.

"Aahh!" He screamed, before heaving his chest in and out, shrieking at random times. I could only stare at him for a long time, before I felt the strong urge to go soothe his agony. I crawled out of the cave's tiny entrance and ran to get some numbing spray. When I got back everything was the same; Phantom was curled up in a fetal position on the ground and the extra gauze was sitting on the other side of the cave. I went over to him, but since I wouldn't be able to get him to hold still, I was going to have to hold him down myself. I grabbed Phantom's arms and legs, surprised at how strong he was even while he was under slight sedation. I quickly sprayed a whole bunch of the numbing solution all over the wound, and although it would still hurt, due to the fact that the gash he had was far larger than any wound that the spray would be expected to significantly help, it seemed to help a lot with the pain. He stopped struggling and his breathing calmed down a bit before turning to me. I flinched.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. I was caught off guard with that one. I had expected him to be hostile towards me, especially since I had restrained and scared him. He scooted closer to me as best he could with his chest still in a lot of pain. I was a little uncomfortable with him getting this close to me, but I stayed put. He reached his hand towards me, and I felt fear creeping into me again. I closed my eyes, but instead of him hurting me, as I still expected him to do, he gave me a very soft hug, being careful of his chest. I opened my eyes and blinked. Why was he doing this? But what he did next really surprised me. He started to cry, and in between his sobs he would say mantras of "Thank you's". I finally opened up to him.

"You're welcome." I said with a smile.

* * *

**Yay! My first long chapter EVER! I hope you like it! **

**Next chapter I will go over to the rescue team. Oh, and don't forget to review! I love reviews! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi all! Next chappie's up! (Please don't kill me!) *cowers in corner***

**Oh, BTW, school got out 4 days ago, *does Happy Dance* but the reason I didn't update sooner is because my family went camping, _again. _Grr, usually I like to go camping, but until I finish this story, camping and other such things are going to be a pain in the behind.**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I'd be writing a Fanfic for Danny Phantom if I already owned it?**

* * *

**DPDPDP Sam's POV DPDPDP**

After Danny's family, the ghosts and I came up through the ground outside the gates of the GIW base, all the ghosts decided to take their chance to get away from there. After one last "Beware!" the Box Ghost was about to follow the rest of them, when I had an idea.

"Hey, Box Ghost, would you like to make a deal?" I asked with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

"What kind of deal do you wish to make with the mighty Box Ghost?" He answered the question with a question.

"If you help us out, I'll create a distraction tomorrow while you take all the extra boxes from Jack's basement." I said, pretending to keep it from the others.

"I, the Box Ghost, think this is the best deal I have ever heard!" The Box Ghost shouted, completely forgetting our "secret".

"Ok, so this is how you can help us out."

**DPDPDP Kelly's POV DPDPDP**

Phantom, who told me liked to be called Danny, had fallen asleep in the middle of our embrace. I couldn't blame him, he was probably already drained of energy before his whole ordeal began, more than 24 hours ago, and drug induced unconciousness hardly helps bring back any energy. That, and having to endure hours of torture is absolutely tiring. He must have been beyond exhaused.

Before he fell asleep, Danny had told me a little bit about himself, being weary of me at first, then becoming more relaxed. He told me about his time at school. I was shocked at first, hearing that a powerful ghost hybrid had gone to school with regular humans, but then again, I don't think the Ghost Zone, I believe it was called, had a school system. The ghosts didn't seem too friendly towards him, either.

I had never really thought about it, but it must be hard, knowing you don't fit in with _anyone_, not ghosts, not humans, and nothing else, for that matter. From what he'd told me, he had a problem with bullies, too. He got hurt in fights, he hardly got any sleep, his grades were in the trash, and the whole thing was made even worse with the "emotional rollercoaster" that many teens have. He had been doing the same thing for _months;_ if it were me, I would have cracked under pressure ages ago.

And now he had to deal with one of the most traumatizing experiences anyone could think of. Being strapped to an examination table and dissected alive isn't something you can ever fully heal from, mentally or emotionally. Once again I felt absolutely horrified that I had helped make his life more miserable than it already was. Injecting someone with a sedative isn't bad in all cases, but sitting back and listening to the desperate cries of a child totally imobalized and being cut into on a lab table, and not helping the boy at all, is something I can never forgive myself for doing.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts as Phantom-no, _Danny, _groaned and twitched in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open, and with his regained conciousness, came the evident hurt. He hissed through his teeth and scrunched his face in a pained expression.

I let him wake up a little more before quietly asking, "Do you need some more numbing spray?" He was startled, but nodded, instead of talking. He was obviously trying to use his lungs as little as possible. I reached over for the med kit, taking the spray out and shaking it a little before holding down the button and letting some of the fluid disperse onto his chest. He bit the inside of his cheek, hard, to stop himself from crying out. After he felt more relaxed, he smiled at me.

"So, just to pass the time, do you still want me to ramble on about some of the times I've had?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Actually, I think that would be a great idea. You have told so many stories so far, I would have thought you were born during the Civil War." I said with a wink. He probably would have laughed if he hadn't already learned his lesson as to what would happen if he did.

"Ok, do you want suspense, humor, or a suprise story?" He asked me.

"Um, how about a surprise." I said. So he began his story. It was about the time when a plant ghost, apparently called "Undergrowth", tried to take over the world to make room for his offspring. The ghost had said that humanity was "a temporary weed in the garden of life".

I continued to sit and listened to the story that was all over the news, from his point of view. Near the end of the story, he started to get noticeably more drowsy. As soon as he said 'The End', he nodded off. His head fell to my lap. Then he smiled in his sleep, snuggled his head into my stomach, and let out a small sigh. I let a small smile creep onto my face.

Despite not being completely human, he was still a kid. And especially underneath all the hardships and stress, he needed kindness and loving support. If he wanted me to, I could be a small part of that support.

**(A/N: I was going to end the chapter here, but I thought you guys deserved a little more after all the time you've waited.)**

**DPDPDP Standard POV DPDPDP**

Two hours later found both Kelly and Danny asleep in a small cave about a mile from a goverment-owned building. It was around 7:00 PM, and it had been a long day for Danny. It had been hard for Kelly too, but her day was nowhere near as hectic and traumatizing as his.

Back at the GIW base, everyone had started to notice that most of the people who worked in this building were about as good at guarding it as a hibernating bear. It was complete chaos! You would think that a goverment building would be orderly, heavily guarded, and well-defended. The people who had been scheduled to check on Phantom's dissection had taken a 2 hour luch break, the North gate sentry had decided to take the day off, and no one had noticed it until an hour ago!

Although under normal circumstances an unorganized government building would be a complete disaster, this was a very fortunate thing for Danny, his family, Sam, and Kelly. But even an organization like this one wasn't totally useless. As soon as the GIW found Phantom's family and the ghosts gone, the examination table empty, Phantom gone, and the guards and scientist L unconscious in a closet, they got out weapons and formed a plan to look for them all. They were going to find the trouble makers. No matter what!

* * *

**Ok, I'm finally done with this chapter! Woot! Don't know when the next one will be up, but hopefully, with it being summer, I'll have it up in less than 2 weeks.**

**REVIEW! Please? *gives puppy dog eyes***


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE SORRY!

**Sorry, this isn't a real chapter! I'm SOOO sorry I haven't updated for so long, but my little sis just HAD to uninstall Microsoft Office Word and some other stuff, because "I forgot to prank you on April Fool's Day". ARGH! She shall PAY! Anyway, as you can see, I figured out how to re-install at least Microsoft Office Word, although I still can't figure out how to get the others working. Anyway, I kinda forgot what I was gonna put on the next chapter, because of my worrying about how to actually get the darn thing working. I'll have it up as soon as I can, though. Thank you for your patience! *Gets shot immediately after*.**


	12. ADOPTION INFO

**So sorry to those of you who thought that this was an actual update, and really, to everyone who read and enjoyed this story so far. I have wracked my brain for something, anything that would move this story forward, but I just don't have any inspiration. Since I know that there are quite a few people out there who really wanted this story to be continued, I am giving it up for adoption. If anyone wants to continue the story in their own way, please PM me. First come first serve. After someone has adopted the story, I will change this A/N to say so.**

**My sincerest apologies, **

**The Half-Blood Guardian (previously rosebird333)**


End file.
